Dawn's Quilava
| prevonum=155| evo1num=156| epnum=DP143| epname=An Egg Scramble!| firstevoep=SS024 | firstevoname= | current=With Dawn | enva1= Kayzie Rogers| enva2=Bill Rogers| java1= Kiyotaka Furushima| java2= Kiyotaka Furushima| }} Dawn's Quilava (Japanese: ヒカリのマグマラシ Hikari's Magmarashi) was the first that obtained as an , and her seventh overall in the Sinnoh region. History In An Egg Scramble!, Dawn battled in the Johto Festival and defeated her. As a prize, Dawn was given an , which was soon abducted by . While it was in Team Rocket's possession, it showed signs of hatching. When Dawn finally got it back, it hatched right in front of her eyes, revealing it to be a Cyndaquil. In Gone With the Windworks!, it battled Ash's Grotle and proved to be a strong opponent even though it had just hatched. In'' Dressed for Jess Success!, it showed its interest in Pokémon Contests after watching Dawn practice with her by trying to mimic it with the flames on its back. It was shocked and upset when Dawn told it that it could not compete in the Contest with her. In ''Bagged Then Tagged!, when Dawn and Ash had a Tag Battle against and Khoury inside the , Cyndaquil was paired with Ash's Monferno to battle Lyra's and Khoury's Totodile. It was able to defeat Chikorita with a Flame Wheel combined with Monferno's Flamethrower. In Double-Time Battle Training!, it was used in a Double Battle together with Dawn's Mamoswine. After using the "Flame Ice" combo, it failed to execute it all of the way and Zoey's defeated it, along with Mamoswine with a combined with 's . In Playing the Performance Encore!, Cyndaquil was used in the two-on-two Contest Battles of the Daybreak Town Pokémon Contest alongside . Both of them managed to defeat Ursula's and in the finals earning Dawn her fifth and final Ribbon. In Last Call — First Round!, Cyndaquil was used in the Performance Stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival along with . Their performance started with Buneary using to create a large frozen path resembling a roller coaster. Cyndaquil proceeded with Flame Wheel, rolling over the path and melting a trench for Buneary to slide on. After that, Buneary charged an Ice Beam and Cyndaquil used Smokescreen in order to cloak themselves above a large frozen spike. When the smoke was blown away, Buneary was seen inside a Poké Ball made of ice with Cyndaquil standing on top, impressing the judges and securing Dawn a place among the s advancing to the Contest Battles. Later, in Coming Full-Festival Circle!, it went up against Jessilina's and in the semifinals of the Grand Festival along with Buneary. Together they managed to defeat their opponents and advance Dawn to the final round. In SS024, it was used in a battle against Johanna's and , but when Piplup and Cyndaquil unleashed their - combination; the battle was stopped due to them fighting. Cyndaquil then helped Dawn rescue a and a that had escaped from Professor Rowan's lab from a group of . It became injured when it took a meant for Shinko. It was able to overcome its injury by evolving into and was able to defeat the leader of the group, a Ariados, with its newly learned move, . Quilava was introduced to Ash, , and 's Pokémon in Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!. It brushed up to Ash, as a means of both greeting him and revealing that it had evolved. In Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure!, it battled Ash's Pikachu. Quilava first hit Pikachu with Swift before dodging his and stopping with its newly learned . Quilava then covered the field in Smokescreen before stopping Pikachu's and landing a direct hit with Flamethrower. After their Flame Wheel and Quick Attack clashed in midair, Cynthia stopped the match. Personality and characteristics with Piplup]] Since it was hatched as an Egg, Quilava instantly had a strong bond towards Dawn. Prior to its Contest debut, as shown in Dressed for Jess Success!, Quilava as a Cyndaquil had developed a love for Contests often showing Dawn its own variations of the moves that she was practicing with her other Pokémon, and sulked when it wasn't picked. Dawn's Piplup appears to be jealous over the attention that it gets, though this may be attributed to the fact that Cyndaquil wasn't very responsive to Piplup at first. Piplup often attacks it and it in turn fights back, causing frequent squabbles between the two. They seem to be trying to compete for superiority over the other. These fights have stopped ever since Cyndaquil evolved. It has a tendency to flare up its back when it's happy or when it's showing affection, and Dawn usually ends up getting burned in the process. Moves used mod 5}}|0=SmokeScreen|1=Flame Wheel|2=Eruption|3=Swift|4=Flamethrower}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Smokescreen|1=Flame Wheel|2=Eruption|3=Swift|4=Flamethrower}}}} Moves improvised Trivia * Quilava is the only Pokémon belonging to a main character to have evolved in a side story episode. * Quilava is the only Pokémon Dawn owns that is not a Generation IV Pokémon. Related articles * Category:Dawn's Pokémon Category:Anime Pokémon hatched from Eggs de:Lucias Igelavar es:Quilava de Dawn/Maya fr:Feurisson d'Aurore it:Quilava di Lucinda ja:ヒカリのマグマラシ zh:小光的火岩鼠